


Ikigai

by izzyisozaki



Series: Canonverse [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Canon, Saint Petersburg, Summer, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: Nearly every day, around sunrise, Viktor goes on a walk with his dog.Ficlet inspired fromthis artby Baph, who kills me every day with their domestic Victuuri doodles





	Ikigai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).



> _ikigai_ 生き甲斐 - “a reason for being,” raison d'etre. In the culture of Okinawa, a reason to get up in the morning

Nearly every day, around sunrise, Viktor goes on a walk with his dog. The quiet, the light, neither too dim or too bright, and the fresh air have something he finds invigorating, allowing him to sort his thoughts and reflect. It also allows him to spend time with his beloved poodle, who much rather be outside. People often stop and ask for her name, at which he grins and says "Makkachin.” When they ask him what that means, he tells them it came from merging the names of his favorite coffee drinks, macchiato and cappuccino. He sees them laugh, and bid him farewell with a smile. With the prospect of drinking coffee and walking his dog, he cannot help but get up early each morning. Like a head start, it’s a way to prepare for the day ahead of him.

That morning is particularly bright, and he’s already heading home. Yūri, his fiancé, is still sleeping, too tired to go jog after staying up the night before to play the latest of new videogames. They’re on vacation, so Viktor allows the younger man to continue sleeping. It’s important to get enough rest and there’s always time later.

Just as he is making his way down the street that leads to their shared apartment, Viktor catches sight of a billowy bush, thin branches and cloud-like blooms reaching out toward him from over a wall.

_Oh, it’s the little white ones._

Baby’s breath, with their small delicate flowers, are lovely fresh or dried, so he cannot help picking some to bring home. At first, he thinks of making them into boutonnières for Yūri and himself, like he did using green carnations for their matching outfits at the Worlds Gala Finale, but then he changes idea since there aren't any formal occasions coming up to demand them. Instead, he decides to make a nice little bouquet for Yūri.

As soon as he gets home, he puts himself to work, taking out a box of materials he uses to make these sort of things. Since it wlll be rustic in style, in tone with the summer season, he won't need much. He selects and cuts the stems so that lined up they're even, and starts arranging them. Once he finishes bunching the panicles together against a dried stalk of golden wheat, he uses a cream satin ribbon to hold everything in place. As soon as the loose stems are perfectly wrapped, he ties a knot, and it’s done. He puts ground coffee in the moka pot, sets it on the stove, and goes to the bedroom to wake up his sleeping beauty with a small surprise.

Upon opening the door, sunlight from the apartment enters the room. Viktor sees Yūri, angelic, lying on Viktor’s pillow instead of his own, and almost feels sorry to wake him. _Almost_ , because Viktor also wants to see the face he’ll make when he does.

He pulls the curtain half way open and climbs onto the bed, on the side Yūri usually sleeps. After grabbing his glasses, Viktor brings a hand to Yūri’s hair, pushing it out of his face. It has really gotten longer. The touch barely stirs Yūri, so Viktor brushes his thumb over his cheek instead. It takes a lot of caressing and calling of his name, but Yūri eventually turns onto his back and opens his eyes.

“ _Dobroe utro_ , Yūri.”

Yūri looks toward him and smiles, and Viktor swears it’s like sunlight fills the room. He sits up slowly and Viktor passes him his glasses, when Yūri looks down curiously at what’s in Viktor’s other hand.

“What are those?" he asks, shifting onto his knees.

“Oh,” Viktor lifts his hand, acting his most casual, “I found some flowers while I was out with Makkachin.”

Yūri stares at them, and back at Viktor, and begins to blush.

“Are those for a suit or something?”

“No,” he replies, “but they could be,” he then adds with a smile.

“So you just brought them.”

“Yes, for you.”

Yūri seems at a loss for words, his tousled hair making him look even more adorably taken off guard, and Viktor thinks of changing topic. But before he can speak, Yūri lifts his hand to brush Viktor’s bangs to the side of his face. It’s shockingly familiar, and nearly knocks the breath out of him, because it brings back so many memories. Just when he recalls the most unpleasant, Viktor feels Yūri’s lips press softly above his eyebrow, and it’s his turn to be surprised, to gape at the unexpected gesture. 

“Y-Yūri.”

“You're real cute. I might just have to steal you away.”

Viktor chortles and tackles Yūri with a hug, because really, that’s hilarious coming someone who makes him feel so free, like each day could be a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Baby’s breath_ \- Commonly used to beautify wedding bouquets, the flower is symbol of everlasting love and emotions that never die. It’s actually native to Russia. So yeah I wrote Viktor this extra for the mere sake of symbolism bye
> 
>  _Dobroe utro_ Доброе утро = good (kind) morning


End file.
